Hayate Hagane: The Wondering Ninja
by TheOneAndOnlyOOF
Summary: I do not own the Naruto series so dont copryrights strike me plz thx. My oc's name is Hayate Hagane my friends is ote, but just call him oat. If you have any ocs you want me to enter just ask in the comments and ill try me best to answer.


Hayate Hagane:The Wandering Ninja

Prologue

I do not own the Boruto: Next Generation anime just had to say that so I don't get copyright striked. My Oc's name is Hayate Hagane. Hayate in Japanese means Sound of the wind. This story takes place around the beginning of season 1. So let's get right into the news.

Hi I'm Hayate Hagane I have a large secret that everyone in the village knows, but other villages don't. I have family members in almost every important clan In Konoha. My full name is Hayate Hyuuga Uchiha Inuzuka Uzumaki Hagane. By my name you can already tell about the kekkai genkai I possess I have the Sharingan, the Byakugan, my best friend and companion Kairu, and the Uzumaki's trade mark chakra stamina. Of course that makes me clan related to Lord Seventh, but not family wise I guess. So that makes me Sakura Uchiha, Sauske Uchiha, and Sarada Uchiha my clan mates as well. I'm pretty sure you know who is related to me on the Hyuuga side. So this is the story from my birth.

"Lord Hokage" said an Anbu agent. "Yes" said Lord Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. "There's been a phenomenon with a new born child" "What do you mean?" asked the Hokage concerned. "This child has been born with 1 Sharingan eye, and 1 Byakugan eye." "What we also found out from our records he is related to members of each of these clans the Uchiha's, the Hyuuga's, the Inuzuka's, and the most unbelievable your clan the Uzumaki's.

Naruto amazed at this with a big smile on his face says "Is it a boy or a girl?" "A boy sir" "Please take me to him"

Hey guys like the beginning because its only getting started tune in next time for Chapter 1 Beginnings! Later !!!!.

Chapter 1 Beginnings

"Hey everyone know before we start class we have a new student today Hayate come in please." "Sure thing" As Hayate walked in he could hear the whispers of his soon to be class mates. "Do you think he's strong" "I wonder if he's nice unlike all the other guys around here." "Class welcome your new classmate Hayate Hagane" "Hi there everyone" Said as he waved his hand at everyone. Everyone gasped at seeing his eyes. "Well Hayate tell us about yourself" asked their sensei Konohamaru. "Okay." He said as he turned back to the rest of the class "Hey my names' Hayate Hagane umm let's see you all have questions about my eyes don't you?" He said as everyone nodded at him "Okay I was born with the Sharingan, and the Byakugan. While I was younger like 5 I learned to change my eyes to one set." "Cool!" "Thanks, but any way since I have the Byakugan and the Sharingan I was instructed to have 3 different sensei's, but for the most part my Byakugan and Sharingan." "Hey you said 3 sensei's what the other one doing is?" "Well that one is the Uzumaki's specialty called Fuinjutsu which is the art of sealing which Lord Seventh himself will teach me, but not for long because it should only take about 2 weeks tops" "And well that's it for now you guys can ask me more questions later at lunch." "So where do I sit?" Said Hayate "It's probably good to put him next to a Sharingan user as well as a distant clan mate." Thought Konohamaru. "You can sit next to … Sarada are you okay with having Hayate sitting next to you?" Sarada looked at Hayate blushing and said "Sure no problem" She said excitedly. "OH wait can I bring my dog Kairu in I left him to wait outside while I introduced myself?" "Sure it's okay" said Konohamaru. "Okay be right back." Said Hayate.

\--Meanwhile outside of the classroom--

"Hey Kairu come here sensei said you could come in as long as you behave okay I know your playful so we can have some fun after school understand?" "Bark!" "Okay bud lets go." As Hayate walked in a black furred dog who had small strands of blue fur walked in with him. "Okay I'm going to sit down follow me boy." As Hayate took his seat his companion sat on his lap because of how small he was. After everything was situated Konohamaru said "Okay class we're going to test to see the following things, clone jutsu, transformation jutsu, and later on a combat test between classmates." Hayate raised his hand. "Yes Hayate?" "During the combat phase are we allowed to use weapons?" "Yes it is the best way to train. If you always train in Hand to Hand combat you'll never know how to dodge any weapon based attacks." "Okay" "Okay then lets get started" While watching others finish their tests, Hayate managed to get their names Boruto son of Lord Seventh, Sarada Uchiha, ChoCho Akimichi, Mitsuki, Shikadai Nara, Metal Lee, Inojin Yamanaka, Denki, Iwabee, Sumire Kekai, Wasabi Izuno, Namada Suzumeno . At least those are the ones he remembers. And of course the agony it was his turn and he was the last one to do his part. "Hayate Hagane okay lets see what you got." Hayate got up from his seat smiling and walked down to the front of the room for everyone to see, and because the rules were to stand at the front to present, but nahh he can show of his skills now. "Hey Sensei can I do both jutsu at the same time or can they be separate?" "You can do them both, but you'll probably be tired later so go ahead if you want." "Okay!" "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 5 clones appeared next to him as they all then said "transform!" There was Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Konohamaru, and Katasuke. As they all appeared they waved and said "Hi!" and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Good Job! you did great are you tired or you good?" "I'm fine thanks anyway its time for battle training right?"

Chapter END

Chapter 2 Battle sequence

"Okay class let's get started with battle training so I'm going to put you all with partners choose who you want to fight and I'll write your names down next to each other, Also if you want to do a tournament raise your hands" Everyone started walking to who they wanted to fight and raising their hands when they wanted to have a tournament of course some didn't want to they just felt like it'd be too much work for them. The only ones who didn't have partners were Iwabee, and Boruto they ended up being partners anyway, then there was Hayate all alone everyone's eyes looking at him seeing he didn't have a partner. "So does everyone have a partner?" "I don't" Said Hayate sitting on the floor Indian style. "Well that's ok then you can fight me." Said Konohamaru "Sure thanks" "Okay everyone me and Hayate will go last and ill line everyone else you all will fight when I tell you to understand?" "Yes sir!" said the class. Well let's just say Boruto's fight with Iwabee was disappointing to Hayate, Iwabee had a lot of time to counter Boruto's attacks to the least 3 times. Denki didn't really want to fight so Konohamaru let him not participate. Everyone else's fight ended pretty quickly just because some got tired and quit others knocked some unconscious it was kind of fun to watch. Anyway its Hayate's turn to fight Konohamaru. "Okay everyone it's me and Hayate's turn to fight so clear the field everyone behind the rails like the rules say and watch." As everyone was walking back they all told Hayate good luck and to not hold back since their sensei has the audacity to act like he's the toughest guy around. Hayate jumped onto the field where Konohamaru was waiting. "Okay anything you need for the fight?" asked Konohamaru. "Yes actually hold on" Said Hayate as he turned around and made a hand sign and his two swords appeared on his back as he drew them from his back(No in his back literally) and got in his battle stance. "Im ready now" Everyone was scared at the fact that he's already strong because his has the Sharingan and the Byakugan, but "he uses swords!" said another student from the background. "Ok class countdown to ten for us and then we can start." Said Konohamaru. As Konohamaru said that the class started counting while looking at Hayate as he said "Sharingan!" with his hand making a sign. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! GO!" As soon as he heard one Hayate started running towards Konohamaru.

First POV Hayate

"All I have to do is look for openings, make sure my stance is correct and dodge only when I need to." "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Said Hayate as seven clones appeared beside him. The only thing different is that some had Sharingan eyes and the others had Byakugan eyes. "All I have to do is sit back and have the ones with the Byakugan to look for weak spots while the ones with Sharingan fight him to see how much he's holding back with his punches." "Guys look for weak spots any you can find if you think you've found one disspell got it!" I Yelled to my Byakugan clones as the ones with Sharingan attacked. "All you guys with Sharingans I want you to look for time periods between attacks, his strength, and any possible jutsu that he has now GO!" I yelled again as my clones went to do their assigned jobs. One clone went for Konohamaru's legs as another one went from up high. Konohamaru jumped up and kicked the clone in the air in the stomach while landing farther enough away from the other clone so not to be caught off guard when the other clone got close enough Konohamaru threw a kunai at its feet but the clone backed away, but it wasn't paying attention and got a punch to the face from Konohamaru. As they all dispelled I got piece by piece of information and openings out of all of his attacks. "Now lets see the offensive attacks he hit gave me quite a few ideas while hes flipping hes vulnerable to a lot of things if a clone was to appear while he was flipping would he be fast enough to recover or no and what those clones did wasn't actually what they would do, but while looking for weaknesses you shouldn't show that your faking or holding back to make them feel like their actually winning now the Sharingan clones went on the offensive, because the Sharingan works like a failsafe we use it to copy jutsu as well as use of sight to our advantage to dodge other attacks or move faster and strike. The Byakugan is for defence almost the whole time. When you want to end a fight quickly you attack the chakra points of the enemy to shut down their chakra flow even for just a second. I want to win this fight no matter what… Ok! I'll use the Byakugan when I charge him and I'll use the Uchiha's special shuriken technique with some smoke bombs attached and switch to my Byakugan in order to see through the smoke and take him out. Okay yeah now lets put this plan in motion." Thought Hayate as he spoke to himself internally. "Everyone dispel now!" Said Hayate as his clone dispelled. "Sharingan!" yelled Hayate. Hayate started to charge towards Konohamaru with 10 shuriken in each of his hands. "Uchiha shuriken technique!" exclaimed Hayate as he threw the Shuriken as the shuriken hit each other Hayate quickly got out two kunai knives custom made for him by his parents, And attached two smoke bombs to each one and threw them. As the Shuriken stopped hitting each other and all started spinning towards Konohamaru. Konohamaru saw the shuriken and tried to dodge and realized something they weren't pointed towards him they were pointed to the Kunai that were in front of him. The Shuriken hit the smoke bombs on the back of the kunai as they exploded. With the amount of force left in them the shuriken redirected themselves because of the smoke bombs propulsion and sent them flying back at Konohamaru who dodged them of course because they weren't moving that fast. Konohamaru was engulfed by smoke as he heard "Byakugan!" he immediately got punched in the gut by a shadow clone. He kicked the shadow clone in the back. As the clone poofed away Konohamaru heard "Gentle Fist Technique 64 palms!" Konohamaru had no time to react as he got hit in the back 64 time by Hayate. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" No one knew what happened except Konohamaru and Hayate. As the smoke cleared everyone was surprised to see Konohamaru on the ground unable to move, as well as to see Hayate knocked unconscious. "Uhhh what happened?" said Hayate as he got up. He started to look around as he stood up and saw Konohamaru on the ground unable to get up. Rubbing his head sheepishly he said "Oops look like I went a little over board here ill heal you." As Hayate said that he walked over to Konohamaru and said "Water Style: Healing wave!" A small wave of water came out of Hayate's hands perparing to do the Hutus. The water splashed on Konohamaru and his bruises disappeared and he relaxed showing it was working. After abosut a minute Konohamaru started to stand up. After getting back up on his feet he looked at Hayate and said "Good job even though I was holding back you still did a good job and you caught me off guard there, but if I end up being your sensei me and you are gonna have a rematch" Said Konohamru as he then turned back to the class. "The winner of this match is Hayate Hagane. Everyone please get ready we're about to go to lunch, but I trust you all to make it there by yourselves I have to talk about something to Lord Seventh. See you all later!" Said Konohamaru as he disappeared in a cloud if smoke.

Fit POV Hayate


End file.
